Currents
Currents is episode seven of MTV's ''Teen Wolf'' Season 3 and was viewed by 1.815 million people during its initial broadcast. Synopsis Scott's trusted mentor and boss is threatened. Deucalion, Kali and the Twins go after Derek. Full Recap A number of bloody patients are arriving at the Emergency Room at Beacon Hills Hospital. Melissa McCall seems overwhelmed. She shouts for an update on the whereabouts of the On-Call Physician, Dr. Hilliard. Scott arrives with takeout for his mother. She explains that half the accident victims from a 10 car pileup have been rerouted from downtown to BHMH and that the ER Attending Physician seems to be missing and isn't answering any of his pages. While they are talking, a woman with blood on her face asks for pain meds. Melissa explains that giving her something without first examining her could do more harm than good. Scott sits down next to the hurting woman. He explains that he read online that human contact can help alleviate pain. He touches her hand and we can see the veins of his arm fill with a black liquid as he draws the pain out of her. The woman’s face eases and she smiles. Ethan enters, screaming for help as he supports an obviously unwell Danny. In her Rav4, Dr. Hilliard is using the Toyota Entune handsfree feature to call the hospital. She says it’s going to take her longer than she thought to make it there as she is slowed by the traffic caused by the 10 car pileup. Ethan explains that Danny began having trouble breathing and chest pains that just kept getting worse. Melissa explains that she thinks he is suffering from Tension Pneumothorax which is when the lung is punctured and air escapes into the chest cavity causing a pressure build up against the heart and difficulty breathing. She also explains that his “Larynx has shifted to the side”. Danny then vomits on the floor – the contents of his stomach seem to be a bunch of Mistletoe berries and leafy greens. Dr. Hilliard is still driving to the hospital when a moth lands on her windshield. She turns on the wipers and whisks it away. A few seconds later an identical moth flies into the car through the air conditioning vent. Scott and Ethan both seem close to panic as Danny is wheeled into an exam room. Melissa further explains that Danny’s heart is being pushed up against his chest cavity. Fearing he might die due to the lack of a Doctor, Melissa takes out a large syringe. Danny stops breathing and she jabs the syringe into his left pectoral in what appears to be a procedure called a “needle thoracostomy”. Once inserted, needle has a valve that is opened to allow the air to escape and relieve the pressure in his chest. Danny begins to breathe normally. Danny gasps out “Thank you”. Scott says the whole thing was “awesome” but Melissa counters that it was no big deal. Inside Dr. Hilliard’s car, more and more moths are flowing through the vents until the car is so full with swarming wings that she can no longer see. In the rear view mirror we see the Darach. Scott and Ethan exit the hospital. Ethan explains that he didn't do anything to Danny. Scott points out that the minute the twins arrived; Ethan went right for Danny while his brother went for Lydia. Ethan says he won’t hurt Danny and explains that they knew one of them, Danny or Lydia, would be important to Scott and now they've figured out that that person is Lydia. Dr. Hilliard’s car rolls into the parking lot striking another car. There is no one inside but Scott finds a single moth on the driver’s seat. While Sheriff Stilinski takes Melissa’s statement about the two missing doctors, Stiles and Scott work out that these latest disappearances are definitely part of the Darach sacrifices. Stiles remembers Deaton mentioned healers as one of the groups of three that might be targets. They are confused as to why Danny was fed mistletoe since it doesn't fit the pattern. Scott listens in on the Sheriff’s phone conversation and learns they've found another body. At the crime scene, Aiden and Deucalion arrive. Aiden explains what is going on to the blind Alpha. Also in the crowd is Chris Argent. He seems notices the werewolves but simply stands his ground. At the loft, the intruder alarm begins to sound and Derek jumps into action. Cora joins him and asks what the Alpha Symbol painted on the loft’s window means. He says it means they’re coming, "tonight". Melissa wakes to find Isaac and Scott asleep at the foot of her bed. They explain they were watching over her to make sure she wasn’t taken as the third sacrifice. Melissa explains that she’s not a doctor so she is in the clear. Scott says it could be any kind of healer and she was definitely a healer with Danny last night. At School, Jennifer Blake is taking over Chemistry class since Adrian Harris disappeared. Stiles explains to Scott that the ER Attending didn't die like the other sacrifices. He wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. Scott wonders if Dr. Hilliard, the on-call doctor, might still be alive. Deaton calls Scott and explains that he will be the next to be taken and he needs Scott to find him. He is holding a moth while thousands of other moths swarm the windows of the animal clinic blocking out the sun. Boyd and Isaac have left school claiming to be sick. They go to Derek's Loft because Boyd has come up with a plan to lay a trap for the Alpha Pack. They want to flood the loft with water and run a live electric current through it. He got the idea from Gerard who captured and was able to render Boyd and Erica helpless by running an electrical current through their bodies. (See Master Plan) Scott arrives at the animal clinic to find the Sheriff and Deputy Tara Graeme (Mieko Hillman) already there. Stiles called his father as soon as Scott left school. Unfortunately, they all arrived too late and Deaton is gone. Boyd explains that, in a pool of electrified water, it would take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human. That is less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb. He plans to disable the circuit interrupter in the building’s electrical room so that the current will keep flowing through the flooded loft. Stiles has joined Scott at the clinic. The sheriff promises to do everything he can to find Deaton and urges both boys to return to school. Scott takes Stiles into the Cat Clinic so they can talk privately. Scott believes they have to tell Stiles dad about the supernatural elements of the crimes, werewolves and other stuff they've been lying about. Stiles is taken aback. He points out that Scott’s mom couldn't look her son in the eye for weeks after learning the truth. Scott counters that his mom got over it and their relationship is closer now because she knows the truth. Stiles argues that his dad is already overwhelmed with the case. Scott counters again, saying he is overwhelmed because he has no clue why people in the town he is supposed to protect are dying. Scott pushes saying the Sheriff will find out sooner or later. Stiles waffles over if right now is the right time but then gets to the heart of why he doesn't want to tell his father the truth. He is afraid that it might get him killed and he can’t bear the thought of losing another parent. Scott acquiesces and says Stiles is right – but Stiles realizes he is not right and should tell him. Scott says he’ll help. When they return to the clinic’s lobby, Ms. Morrell is there begging the sheriff to do whatever it takes to “find my brother”. Once the Sheriff leaves, she approaches Scott and Stiles and explains that no one in law enforcement is going to find Deaton. She says if they hope to find him they need to use the one person who may actually have the ability to seek out the supernatural. Stiles immediately realizes she is talking about Lydia. Lydia and Aiden are making out in Coach Bobby Finstock’s office. She strips off his shirt as they embrace on top of the desk. The fire alarm sounds. Lydia moves to leave but Aiden hesitates because, he says, fire alarms seldom indicate real emergencies. She points out that is just the type of thing students might say before getting burned alive. Aiden leaves first. Lydia is set to follow but Cora blocks her way. She says Lydia doesn’t have very good taste in guys. Doctor Hilliard’s body is found and brought to the hospital. Melissa takes Sheriff Stilinski aside to show him what she’s found on the other doctor’s body. She shows him the ER on-call’s body and explains that he suffocated by a process akin to crucifixion. The person is suspended from the ceiling by their hands in a way that cuts off the airway. They would have to keep pulling themselves up in order to take a breath and eventually would give out of strength and suffocate. Cora won’t let Lydia leave. Derek has sent her to ask Lydia to stop seeing Aiden. Cora threatens to pull Lydia’s tongue out of her head if she catches them together again. Lydia counters that her last boyfriend “was a homicidal lizard” so she thinks handling a werewolf won’t be any trouble. Cora grabs her wrist and only lets go when Stiles arrives and demands it. Scott hears a steady tapping in the hallway at school. He follows the sound and finds Deucalion in the music room. The Alpha explains about metronomes comparing the tempo setting mechanism to Scott’s life saying its tempo has sped up considerably in just the past few hours. He then says he can help Scott find Deaton if Scott can take the cane from his hand. Scott tries all sorts of acrobatic moves against the older werewolf and is effectively stopped by the blind man’s cane each time. Deucalion then slashes him with the blade hidden in the tip of his cane and explains that he is not behind the rash of ritual murders, saying he’s not the one praying to ancient gods or gathering herbs or “whatever the hell druids are supposed to do”. Deucalion admits he IS part of the Pack that wants Derek dead and that Kali is coming for him. He says Scott will have a difficult choice to make. Someone is going to die, Derek or Deaton, and the decision is up to Scott. Deucalion leaves him with a cryptic clue – “follow the current”. Stiles and Cora have Lydia try the Ouija board to find Dr. Deaton. It doesn't work. Stiles then tries Psychometry, the psychic ability to discern facts about the owner of an object by simply touching an object. He gives her Deaton’s keys although she points out that she is NOT a psychic. This too fails to get any results. Finally, Stiles gives Lydia a pencil to attempt automatic writing or psychography which is writing produced from a subconscious psychic ability. Lydia draws a tree and explains again that she is NOT psychic. Stiles is frustrated by her failure but Lydia says they shouldn't be talking to her. Instead, she says, they should be talking to Danny. Scott arrives and explains that Danny was a target, but wasn't a sacrifice. Cora, Lydia, Stiles and Scott are heading off to find Danny at the hospital when Scott gets a text from Allison. She says she’s found something he needs to see at her apartment and Scott leaves to others to find Danny. * Editor’s Note: The text from Allison includes a date and time stamp - “02/27/2013 and 02/28/2013”. Both are wrong according to the known continuity of the show since it is August or September in Beacon Hills not February. This is likely an oversight on the part of the effects department and editors. Boyd throws the switch and electrifies the flooded floor of Derek’s loft. Isaac wonders aloud if the trap will kill the Alphas. Boyd says he hopes it will. At her apartment, Allison tells Scott that she found a blacklight in one of her father’s desk drawers. The elevator “dings” and the pair hide in Allison’s closet as Chris returns to the apartment. While in the confined space, Scott becomes aroused and Allison can feel his erection. She tries turning his back to him but Scott says that makes it worse. She turns back around and the pair are close to kissing but Scott stumbles back and they freeze fearing the noise will alert her father. Then they hear the front door open and close indicating Chris has gone out again, they exit the closet and Allison shows him a map of Beacon Hills on his desk. Under a blacklight, special marks showing all the recent supernatural events - where people were taken, where bodies were found – can be seen. There are also marks that Allison believes are predictive of where future victims will be found. Chris returns, Allison pretends to be studying while Scott sneaks out behind her father. Stiles tries to wake Danny, tapping him gently on the face a few times before smacking him harder. Stiles then decides to search Danny’s bag. When Danny wakes, Stiles tells him that it’s all a dream and continues searching until he finds a research proposal Danny wrote for Mr. Harris’ physics class. The research proposal is for a paper on “Telluric Currents”, extremely low frequency electrical currents that flow naturally through the earth. Scott tells Stiles about the marked locations on Chris Argent’s map showing the places bodies will be found. Stiles explains Danny’s research and Scott latches onto the word “currents” since that is what Deucalion told him to follow. Isaac and Boyd are waiting in their trap at the loft when Isaac notices the intruder alert light is not on. Derek realizes that the auxiliary power has been cut. Boyd mentions the main power, which powers the trap, just as the lights go out. Figuring the power is now off and the flooded floor is harmless, Derek steps out into the water and prepares to fight the Alphas he knows are on their way. Kali forces the door open and offers a short speech about her thought process. She says when Ennis died, she initially thought to simply find Derek and kill him where he stood but then she remembered how Derek surrounds himself with teenagers “hiding behind them”. She wondered what she would have to do to get him alone and decided that kidnapping and threatening Ms. Blake might work. Aiden and Ethan enter holding Jennifer. Kali says that the fight will be between she and Derek with no interference or the twins will tear Jennifer apart. Derek sends Isaac and Boyd away and faces Kali one on one. Derek promises her that he will “rip your throat out with my teeth”. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Cora have met up at the Animal Clinic. They’re going over Danny’s paper and find a map of the telluric currents that run through the ground of Beacon Hills. Learning that Harris wrote a note on the paper saying Danny should not pursue the research, Scott realizes that the teacher knew something was going on. Stiles also points out that Beacon Hills has a high number of the currents flowing through it making it an actual “beacon” of energy. When they combine Danny’s map with Chris Argent’s map they find likely locations for the future body dumps and figure Deaton is being held somewhere along the telluric current that runs between where he was taken and where his body will be found. Cora realizes the Bank where she and Boyd were held is on that current’s path. Cora gets a text from Boyd who explains that the plan didn't work because the Alphas cut the power. The group decides to split up, with Stiles, Cora and Lydia going to the loft to help Derek while Scott heads to the Bank to find Deaton. Scott arrives at the bank vault where Deaton is suspended by his arms. He hangs limply. Scott rushes forward but is shoved backwards with a flash of light. He realizes that Deaton is surrounded by a circle of Mountain Ash. Scott tries again to penetrate the force, pushing against it with all his might filling the room with a blue glow. His eyes shine yellow then red as he pushes harder and harder but the mystical force will not bend and Scott is thrown back to the floor. He looks on helplessly as Deaton hangs there. Sheriff Stilinski is suddenly in the doorway of the vault, gun in hand. He fires at the rope and Deaton drops to the ground. Stiles, Cora and Lydia arrive at the loft where Derek has been holding his own in hand to hand combat with Kali. They head to the electrical room and begin flipping all the switches. Stiles texts Isaac to explain that they’re there and are about to turn the power back on. Isaac rushes to protect Ms. Blake, while Boyd is thrown into the fray by the surging current. Kali and Derek both go down from the shock. Kali is the first to recover and orders the twins to grab Derek and hold him with his hands cupped while she lifts Boyd up and drops him onto Derek’s claws. Boyd is impaled on Derek’s claws, Derek’s eyes glow a bit brighter red and Boyd gasps in pain. As she exits, Kali gives Derek an ultimatum – join the Alpha Pack by the next full moon or she will kill all of Derek’s pack next time. As the twins follow her out, Ethan seems slightly remorseful. Derek applies pressure to Boyd’s wounds trying in vain to stop the bleeding. Derek apologizes but Boyd says it’s okay. He says the feeling he got on the full moon was worth it. He then begins talking about a lunar eclipse and what that might feel like for a werewolf. Just before his death, Boyd remembers Erica talking about what might happen to werewolves during a lunar eclipse. While they were being held by the Alphas in the vault, she supposed that an eclipse might make them stronger. She then attacks Kali and is killed. Boyd dies. Stiles and Cora rush in. Derek seems stunned. His hands are shaking. Cora runs to Boyd weeping while Stiles places his hand on Derek’s shoulder to comfort him. Lydia, Isaac and Jennifer can only watch stunned. In Gerard’s room, Chris demands to know the truth about Deucalion. After Chris leaves, Allison shows up. Gerard says he’s not surprised to see her but is surprised that it took her so long to visit. The sheriff explains to Scott and Deaton that he figured out where Deaton was because one of the Celtic symbols on one of the vials at the vet clinic reminded him of the bank’s logo. Deaton tells Scott about his eyes changing colors. He says Scott is a “True Alpha” one who rises on strength of character and sheer force of will as opposed to those who take the status from another Alpha. Deaton says it's rare, happening only once in a hundred years but that he believed Scott had this potential in him since he was first bitten. Scott realizes that this “True Alpha” status is what Deucalion has been after. He realizes that he is the target instead of Derek. Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Melissa Ponzio Melissa McCall Beacon Hills Hospital trauma.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Scott takes the pain away.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Keahu Kahuanui Charlie Carver Ethan brings Danny to the Hospital.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Keahu Kahuanui Danny spew.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Danny Mistletoe Vomit.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Dr Hilyard moths.png.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Darach moths rearview mirror.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Melissa Ponzio Keahu Kahuanui Charlie Carver Tyler Posey Danny Distress.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Charlie Carver Tyler Posey Ethan and Scott hospital react.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Melissa Ponzio Melissa McCall patient saved.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Moth.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Dylan O'Brien Tyler Posey Melissa Ponzio Linden Ashby Sheriff takes statement.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Dead ER Attending physician.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Alpha Symbol Derek's Loft.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Posey Daniel Sharman Isaac and Scott standing watch.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Melissa Ponzio Melissa McCall Sleepy.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Seth Gilliam Deaton in Danger.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Hoechlin Daniel Sharman Derek and Isaac Loft Stairs.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Sinqua Walls Boyd has a plan.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Hoechlin Daniel Sharman Sinqua Walls Derek Isaac Boyd Loft hole in wall.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Linden Ashby Mieko Hillman Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Tara Graeme Vet is gone.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Linden Ashby Tyler Posey Dylan O'Brien Sheriff Scott Stiles Vet Missing.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Dylan O'Brien Stiles To tell or not to tell.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Posey Dylan O'Brien Scott Stiles cat clinic.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Bianca Lawson Ms Morrell find my bro yo.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Bianca Lawson Ms. Morrell good advice.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Max Carver Holland Roden Aiden and Lydia removing shirt.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Max Carver Holland Roden Aiden and Lydia That look.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Linden Ashby Melissa Ponzio Sheriff and Melissa McCall investigate.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Adelaide Kane Holland Roden Cora and Lydia standoff.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Posey Scott hears a tap tap tapping.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Adelaide Kane Holland Roden Cora and Lydia reaction to Ouija board.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Adelaide Kane Holland Roden Dylan O'Brien Cora Lydia and Stiles try Ouija board.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Gideon Emery Tyler Posey Deucalion Scott McCall Scott's Face.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Deucalion cane blade.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Lydia draws a tree.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Linden Ashby Melissa Ponzio Sheriff and Melissa McCall morgue.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents wrong text dates.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Derek's Loft wet and electrified.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Sinqua Walls Boyd in Derek's Loft.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Crystal Reed Scott McCall Allison and Scott almost kiss.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Chris Argent Map.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Map close up features Bank, State Blvd Maybrook Street Northern Bridge.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Crystal Reed Tyler Posey Allison Argent and Scott McCall Allison tells Scott that her dad has been tracking everything.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Map close up features Animal Clinic and Circle Street.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents JR Bourne Tyler Posey Scott sneaks out behind Chris Argent.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Keahu Kahuanui Dylan O'Brien Stiles Danny its a dream.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Danny's Paper wrong dates.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Posey Scott McCall on his bad ass dirt bike.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Sinqua Walls Daniel Sharman Boyd and Isaac wait.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Derek's Loft Flooded.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Hoechlin Derek prepares to fight.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Hoechlin Sinqua Walls Daniel Sharman Derek Boyd Isaac ready for battle.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Felisha Terrell Max Carver Charlie Carver Haley Webb Kali takes the upper hand.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Hoechlin Derek roar.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Telluric map.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Scooby Gang Maps.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Kali takes to the air.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Seth Gilliam Deaton hanging.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Seth Gilliam Tyler Posey Scott faces mountain ash around deaton.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Hoechlin Derek is a wet wolf.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Felisha Terrell Kali flying.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Posey Scott McCall pushes agains Mountain Ash barrier.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Linden Ashby Sheriff saves the day.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents electric water.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Kali drops Boyd on Derek's claws.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Sinqua Walls Boyd impaled on Derek's claws.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Hoechlin Derek takes Boyd's power.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Hoechlin Derek Heartbroken.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Gage Golightly Boyd's memory of Erica.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Dylan O'Brien Tyler Hoechlin Derek and Stiles after Boyd's death.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Dylan O'Brien Tyler Hoechlin Derek Adelaide Kane Sinqua Walls after Boyd's death.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Seth Gilliam Deaton excited about scott's eyes.png Video Video Recap Video Preview Category:Episodes Category:Season 3